Fun for Anko
by IcEKoLd
Summary: This is a story of how Anko planned on having a little fun after she became a genin. Anko considered it her first mission, just as she would convince her victims: Iruka, Kotetsu, and Izumo.


**Title:** Fun for Anko

**Summary:** This is a story of how Anko planned on having a little fun after she became a genin. Anko considered it her first mission, just as she would convince her victims: Iruka, Kotetsu, and Izumo.

**Disclaimer:** Character Izumo, Kotetsu, Iruka, and Anko are copyright from _Naruto_.

* * *

Iruka, Kotetsu, and Izumo stood outside after the graduation ceremony to discuss what they would do to celebrate. Kotetsu just shrugged and shuffled his crazy hair. "Why not just go to the arcade?"

Izumo sighed, "Uh. Let's not."

Izumo and Iruka would have agreed if they didn't repeatedly have to help pay the shop owner for repairs. It was something about Kotetsu and the little _Pop A Ninja_ game that just didn't go well... ever.

"Hey boys!" The three boys turned to see Anko striding towards them with a huge grin plastered on her face. "So it looks like we're all genin today. How about we take on our first mission together to celebrate eh?"

Iruka looked at her suspiciously. "Mission?" Last time Anko had them on a "mission" it was to see who could build the biggest tree house. That was a failure. Kotetsu shuddered at the memory.

Izumo crossed his arms. "Is this anything like the last 'mission' you gave us, Anko? If it is, you can count me out." The boys nodded in agreement.

"No way! This is... more _dangerous._" Iruka started walking away but Anko stopped him by holding his collar. "Did I forget to mention adventurous? Unless you're too chicken, you can do this."

Iruka just scowled. They all knew Anko was a good manipulator, and whoever wouldn't do it would be forever labeled as chicken. No one wanted that.

Kotetsu on the other hand _loved_ dangerous adventures! "Well hurry up and spill it Anko!" The other two boys wearily eyed Kotetsu.

Anko's grin grew even wider as her eyes squinted. "Follow me!" And they did.

* * *

"Here it is!" The four of them stood at the top of all Konoha village. In other words, they stood on the head of the Third Hokage's rock face.

A breeze blew by as no one said anything. "Well here's the plan! We get down to the nose part and since Izumo has such good chakra control he'll go first."

Izumo slowly backed away. "Hm. Doesn't something bad always happens to the one who goes first?"

"Then don't goof up silly. This will be fun! Ok. Next is Kotetsu because he is the strongest out of all of us."

Kotetsu smiled at this comment, but Iruka butted in and his fame was short lived. "Next where? Are you planning on diving off from the nose?" Anko winked and replied, "Almost."

Izumo, feeling even more uncomfortable had only one comment. "You're insane."

"But that's what makes this so much fun! C'mon Izumo. I know you're not _scared_. Just hang from his nose while focusing your chakra to your feet. Then Kotetsu will climb down and you hold his hands, then Iruka-"

"Then you? Why are you last?" Iruka almost screamed. "Calm down chicken hair!" Anko screamed back.

Iruka's face reddened. "I'm not doing this." At this time Kotetsu chimed in. "Let's just do this 'mission' and call it a day. It should be a thrill we won't forget."

"Hmph. Easy for you to say. You're not going first." Izumo started crawling down the front of the face and using chakra at his feet he was able to keep perfect balance as he rounded the edge of the Hokage's nose.

"I feel like a giant booger."

Next Kotetsu slid down stopping himself with a kunai knife at the edge of the nose. Slowly but surely, they all crawled down and were hanging from each other like a line coming from the nose.

"Ok we did it. I want to go back up now!" Iruka shouted with his eyes closed. At the bottom Anko grinned as she felt a slight breeze push them to the side.

"Too early for that. This is the _fun_ part!" She began swinging her body back and forth and soon everyone was swaying.

"Don't do that! Stop swinging! Aaaah!!!" Iruka grabbed Kotetsu's feet tighter. Unlike Iruka, Kotetsu was having a great time swinging and laughing, but Izumo was pretty sure this wasn't a good idea. He quickly kept shifting his chakra distribution between each of his feet in order to stay attached to the nose. "Uh..."

A long winded "Weeeee!" was Anko's only response.

* * *

Off in the distance, two chuunin nins stood on top of the Hokage's building.

"Hm. Genma?"

"Yo."

"What is that thing swinging up there?"

Genma squinted his eyes to get a better look. "I could be wrong but... those look like kids."

Raidou sighed. "Well, we better get them off from there."

In a whiz they both took off in the direction of the rock faces.


End file.
